


While the Cat is Away Part 3

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mutual Masturbation, Pee, Piss, Watersports, volume contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean and Cas have a little friendly competition that leads to very sexy results.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Keeping Hydrated [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	While the Cat is Away Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm finally getting back to an update here. Sorry if you thought this was abandoned. I wrote a Big Bang on my other profile and then I started grad school and things got a bit busy and I was having trouble finding inspiration for this. It finally hit me during these terrible quarantine days, so please enjoy a very smutty distraction.

“No, no way. I would totally beat you. I don’t think you even understand what you’re saying.”

“Dean, just simply based on the few experiences we have had together, you have to admit that my volume has proven to be superior.”

“No, dude. You’re basing that off when you were so desperate you were about to piss yourself. Of course it seemed like a lot. But you’ve never seen me get to that point. You don’t even know how much I can hold.”

“Well then I guess we will just have to measure, then.”

That’s all it took. A little innocent teasing from Dean mixed with both of their competitive natures and voila! They’ve got a full blown volume contest on their hands.

Dean figured if he drank quickly, he could fill up fast and wouldn’t have to suffer for too long full and bursting before he could measure his maximum volume. It was sort of like his strategy at a buffet; you gotta eat fast before you realize you’re too full. That way you get the most bang for your buck. He filled up his water bottle and started piling up his favorite guns on the kitchen table. He would need a distraction, and carefully cleaning each piece would do just fine.

Cas watched Dean thoughtfully, following his lead of drinking water quickly to fill up. He grabbed a book from the library and joined Dean in the kitchen to keep an eye on him while they waited for the ultimate show down. 

Cas knew it was such a silly competition, not really indicative of any particularly useful advantage or skill. But Cas could see the twinkle in Dean’s eye when they were arguing about it. It was meant to be fun, meant to be a little secret they shared, to build their relationship on not just drama and serious peril, but also pleasure and merriment.

When the pangs started in his bladder, Dean was most of the way through reassembling his fourth gun. It wasn’t much yet, nothing he couldn’t handle. He was used to holding it for long periods of time, which was why he was sure that he would ultimately beat Cas in the end. He has spent years slowly expanding his capacity during long road trips. He figures he has a good half hour before he hits his limit.

Meanwhile, he looks over to see Cas sitting rather stiffly and with a permanent furrowed brow, and Dean is pretty sure it has nothing to do with the book he is attempting to read. Dean would feel bad for him if the idea of watching Cas squirm in desperation wasn’t such a huge turn on. Dean can’t stop the smirk that reaches his face. Not only is he going to win this competition, but he is going to end up with some serious spank bank material for life.

Fifteen minutes later and Cas’ face is looking more pained and he can no longer stay still for longer than a minute or so. He keeps crossing and uncrossing his legs, leaning back and forth. His hands are still above the table, not yet resorting to holding or squeezing his cock.

“Having a little trouble there, Cas?” Dean asks with a smirk. “You know there isn’t any time limit or anything. You can go ahead and get your measurement now. I’m sure it would be quite the relief.”

“Thanks for your concern, Dean,” Cas answers, dripping with sarcasm. “I’m not that desperate yet.” He punctuates his statement by taking an exaggerated chug from his water bottle.

Dean smirks at his stubbornness, but goes back to concentrating on cleaning his guns. After another twenty minutes Dean was starting to feel his limit slowly start to creep up on him. He was about to suggest to Cas that they start preparing for the end of this little competition when Cas suddenly jumps up from his seat across the table and quickly makes his way to bunker’s bathroom. He had one hand at the front of his sweatpants and the other gripped the measuring bowl he had picked out when they set the game in motion.

Dean was concerned at first, but that quickly turned to excitement and arousal as he grabbed his own bowl and followed after Cas.

Dean wasn’t sure what he expected to see when he opened the bathroom door, but the sight that greeted him was beyond his wildest fantasies.

Cas had gotten most of his clothes off, just his t-shirt was left on and rucked up under his arms, exposing his tight stomach and lower back. He was on his knees, protected from the cold, hard tiles by a folded towel hastily thrown on the floor, and he was hunching over the bowl. One hand was in front of him on the floor, holding him up, while the other was grasping his hard cock as it pulsed shot after shot of gushing piss. Cas was panting with his eyes closed and neck strained as he tossed his head back. His bladder seemed to be having spasms from the effort of holding back so much piss; the stream would shoot violently for a few seconds and then stop a moment before shooting out again. Dean’s dick was hard almost instantly as he stared at the scene, and when his brain finally came back on line, he grabbed another towel from the shelf and removed his pants and boxers before setting himself up on the floor across from Cas.

Cas took notice of Dean once he was kneeling, and let out a gorgeous moan. “Dean, oh, it’s so much,” he panted out as he opened his eyes briefly to look at Dean.

“I know, baby. It must feel so good to finally let go.”

“It does, Dean. I didn’t know if I would make it. It was worse than when I woke up at the hotel with you and Sam had locked the bathroom door.” Cas had closed his eyes again, letting the relief wash over him in waves as his stream finally evened out and his piss came in a steady cascade into the bowl.

“It might sound weird, but that’s one of my favorite memories of us,” Dean said as he slowly but firmly stroked his aching cock.

“Yes, it is one of mine too. I – I sometimes think about it when I’m touching myself on my own,” Cas confesses as he continues to let his thick cock drain into the bowl, the stream showing no signs of letting up yet.

“Oh god, Cas! Seriously? That is so fucking hot,” Dean moans out as he lets his eyes slip closed for a moment. His body is so confused, he can feel the piss just waiting to be released, but he is so turned on, he doesn’t know if he will be able to let go until he comes first.

“Mmmhmm, watching you take the bottle after me and pissing into it right in front of me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I had to resist reaching out to you the whole time. I wanted to touch you so much. I’m so glad I finally get to.”

“God, baby! You’re making me so hard right now. I’m not gonna be able to piss through this hardon,” Dean let out with a whine as he stroked his cock a little faster, precum dripping from the tip.

“Is it because you like watching me piss so much, or do you like to hear me talk about what turns me on?” Cas asks, his stream just starting to weaken a little.

“Both, yeah both are good,” Dean huffs out with a laugh.

“Do you want me to tell you more?”

“Yeah, please, Cas. Tell me more.”

Cas is watching Dean’s face now, beginning to stroke the last of his piss out of his hard cock carefully into the bowl. He licks his lips before he says, “You know what else I like to think about? I like to think about what the rest of your body tastes like.”

Dean let’s out an agonized moan and grips is cock harder. Cas’ dick lets out the last few spurts of piss into the bowl and he straightens himself back up to watch Dean fall apart in front of him.

“I like to think about what each part of you would feel like against my tongue. What sounds you would make when I used my mouth on your neck, your nipples… the head of your cock.”

Just hearing the word “cock” come from Cas was almost enough to push Dean over the edge. He was so close to something. He still couldn’t quite tell if it was an orgasm, a release of piss, or maybe both, all he knew was that he was right on the edge and he wanted it.

“Would you like that, Dean? Would you let me put my mouth on your cock?”

“Yes, Cas! Oh god, yes. Anything you want.”

“Would you – could I…”

“What Cas? Tell me what you want,” Dean asks with a desperate whine.

“Would you let me burry my cock inside you?”

Dean’s entire body tenses up as his aching cock pulses thick ropes of cum over Dean’s stomach and t-shirt. He wouldn’t call the sound he made a scream, but it was close. Once he can breathe again, he leans forward and holds himself up over the bowl with one hand out in front of him, quietly panting, “Yes, yes, yes.”

No more than five seconds later, he lets out another moan as his pent up piss finally releases in a gushing torrent out the tip of his dick to the waiting bowl below.

Dean can barely move, just holding himself up seems like an accomplishment as he lets his tired cock drain out under him. He wants to give more attention back to Cas, but he is content enough to watch his gorgeous boyfriend lose himself while he watches Dean take the longest piss of his life.

Cas had been hard this whole time, and with watching Dean’s orgasm and now seeing the huge volume of piss gushing out of him, Dean doesn’t even finish before Cas is arching back and coming all over his own fist. 

Dean’s piss finally ends and after they clean themselves up in a very sweet and thorough shower together, they finally get around to comparing their bowls.

Dean has beaten Cas by just half an ounce.

“I suppose I should congratulate you as the winner,” Cas offers, appearing only mildly perturbed.

“I think we can agree that this was a win all around,” Dean chuckles as he pulls Cas in close by his hips and kisses him.


End file.
